


romantic ; lumark

by lumarkology



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protectiveness, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumarkology/pseuds/lumarkology
Summary: Mark gave him a long look, his lower lip trembling with effort to hold back the tears, pointed at the candles, and blurted out, "Why do you want to sacrifice me?"Had Superman himself crashed through the ceiling of that very room at that very moment, Yukhei wouldn't have been as dumbfounded as he was now. He gave his boyfriend a disbelieving look, searching for any signs that he was joking, but Mark's expression was so forlorn and heartbroken the Chinese realized the boy was for real...- just a fluffy lumark oneshot. enjoy!
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	romantic ; lumark

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this story in my collection DISTASTERS ; lumark on Wattpad too!  
> wattpad acc: @ahoeforMinhoe
> 
> that's my first story on ao3, so take care of me, please *blushes and giggles awkwardly*
> 
> happy reading!

"So... I'm not that good at romantic gestures, but since it's St.Valentine's Day..."

Glancing at Mark, Yukhei grinned awkwardly and then opened the door to let him into the half-darkened room. Inside everything – from the carpet to the couch to the table – was glowing in the warm orangish light of at least a hundred candles.

Mark gasped at the sight, his eyes going wide. Relieved, Yukhei smiled at his boyfriend's reaction. _Phew, he likes it, mission accomplished._

Just when he was about to mentally applaud himself for a job well done, however, he heard soft sobs. His first urge was to look around the room to find the person who was hiding and crying in one of the dark corners, but there definitely wasn't anyone except the two of them. _Oh, no._  
He bent down to get a better look at Mark's face, and for sure, Mark was crying, large, glistening tears rolling down his soft cheeks.

"Hey, hey, baby, what's wrong?" asked Yukhei, visibly concerned. He kneeled down in front of the shorter boy and cupped his face with his hands to get a better look at him. "What did I do wrong?"

Mark tried to turn his head and look away from Yukhei, but the Chinese was keeping a strong, albeit gentle, grip on his head.

"Did you have a bad day? Did someone at university upset you?" persisted he. "Just tell me who that scum is. I will break all his bones one by one."

This time, Mark pointedly shook his head a couple of times. He'd long ago realized it was better not to encourage any of his boyfriend's ideas because Yukhei had the disturbing ability to turn them into reality. Before some unfortunate random guy's bones could get in big trouble, he hastened to assure, "No, no, it has nothing to do with university."

Yukhei relaxed for a second, but then tensed again. If it wasn't anyone else, then it had to be him because Mark was still crying.

"Then what did I do wrong?" asked he again. The only thing in the world he hated more than seeing Mark upset was accidentally making Mark upset.

Mark gave him a long look, his lower lip trembling with effort to hold back the tears, pointed at the candles, and blurted out, "Why do you want to sacrifice me?"

Had Superman himself crashed through the ceiling of that very room at that very moment, Yukhei wouldn't have been as dumbfounded as he was now. He gave his boyfriend a disbelieving look, searching for any signs that he was joking, but Mark's expression was so forlorn and heartbroken the Chinese realized the boy was for real.

"Sacrifice you?" stammered he, his mouth agape.

"Yes!" insisted Mark. "What's that?

He pointed first at the candles, then the farthest, darkest corner of the room.

"A dark room, candles... I'm not stupid, Yukhei, I've seen horror movies! That's all a part of a sacrifice ritual."

Yukhei blinked. Mark's logic sometimes soared to heights that the Chinese's wildest imagination couldn't reach. But this was his boyfriend for whom he was ready to do anything, and since that boyfriend was upset, it was Yukhei's duty to comfort him.

"Mark," started he, gently caressing the boy's soft cheek with his big thumb, "calm down, baby. That's not what you think. This is just a romantic–"

"Romantic?" exclaimed Mark in disbelief and made a few hasty steps back. "There is nothing romantic about sacrifices. They are bloody and messy and... and disgusting!"

Yukhei sighed.

"Baby, that's just a romantic gesture."

As the Chinese took one cautious step toward his boyfriend, Mark took another step backwards, his back hitting the closed door.

"What? The sacrifice is a romantic gesture!? But I will die!"

Yukhei wasn't sure anymore whether to laugh or cry. Relationship websites offered helpful advice for situations of all sorts and kinds, but he was sure not one of them would have anything to say in _this_ case.

Meanwhile, Mark's hand was slowly reaching for the door handle, ready to swing the door open and free the way for escape.

Yukhei stopped short, feeling like a complete idiot. Was he seriously allowing a few – well, a few _hundred_ – stupid candles ruin his and Mark's relationship? He made another determined step in his boyfriend's direction.

"Mark, please, don't be afraid. I'm not sacrificing–"

He tripped over the carpet. A second later he was falling on the same those bloody candles that were all over the room. Two seconds later the sleeve of his suit was on fire.

"Yukhei!"

All fear of being sacrificed forgotten, Mark rushed to his boyfriend's side. Yukhei, who meanwhile was already frantically trying to remove the burning suit, thought this was really sweet and touching, but, ever the protective boyfriend, shouted, "Don't you dare touch it! You'll hurt yourself," and – gently – swatted Mark's hand away.

Not one to protest, Mark gave up trying to quench the fire with hands and started frantically looking around the darkened room. Somewhere deep inside his head a tiny voice was telling him that he needed water, yet panic had clouded his memory with clouds so thick he couldn't for the life of him remember where the bathroom in Yukhei's flat was. _Bingo!_ His eyes fell on the bottle of wine placed on the candle-decorated table. Bravely jumping over three rows of candles, he grabbed it, poured a generous amount on Yukhei's burning sleeve before the Chinese could protest, and took a step back to admire how fast the fire vanished.

Yukhei, who had managed to stand up and had been performing something akin to aboriginal dances to free himself from the suit, stopped short and gave the smoking, wine-soaked suit, which only a minute ago was brand-new, a priceless look. No comment.

Still keeping a precautionary distance between the two of them, Mark glared at him.

"You are welcome."

"Mark... You didn't run away."

The Chinese grinned sheepishly, overwhelmed by relief, shortened the distance between them with a couple of fast, gigantic steps only an impressive height like his could permit someone to make, and engulfed his boyfriend in a bear hug. Mark hesitated for a second, but finally tiptoed, his hands slipping around Yukhei's neck. Yukhei was warm and smelled pleasantly of cologne like usually. But there was one big _but_ : the sacrifice question had remained unresolved. 

Mark frowned and freed himself from the hug.

"How were you planning to sacrifice me if you cannot even handle candles?" demanded he, pointing at the suit's ruined sleeve. "What if you had burnt yourself?"

 _Here we go again._ Yukhei took a deep breath.

"Mark, I'm sorry–"

Visibly delighted, Mark nodded.

"You're sorry for wanting to sacrifice me? Thank God! I was worried you don't love me anymore."

"No, baby, no sacrificing is involved. I'm sorry for scaring you with the godda– the candles. I thought it'd be nice to decorate the room like that, but you're right – it's stupid and creepy... Gosh, what was I even thinking?"

Embarrassed, the Chinese laughed awkwardly and ran a hand through his hair. He had never been the brains in this relationship for a reason.

"Wait.

Mark stared at him, his expression going from delighted to distressed in the blink of an eye.

"You were not trying to sacrifice me?"

 _Eureka!_ Smiling widely, Yukhei nodded.

Mark gave him another long stare, full of a twinkling mix of happiness, regret, and guilt.

"Oh, I... Close your eyes."

The Chinese chuckled.

"Why?"

Mark blushed, looking anywhere but at Yukhei.

"Close your eyes or I'm not doing this. And... and don't you dare open them!"

Yukhei chuckled again, shaking his head, but who was he to say no? He obediently closed his eyes, and for a moment he could hear nothing but the stormy wind blowing outside and his own uneven breathing. Then, however, the parquet softly creaked under Mark's small, tentative steps. One step, two steps, three... What was taking him so long? Yukhei felt an irresistible urge to open his eyes, to pull Mark close, to never let him go, but just when he was about to surrender to it, an electric shock went through his whole body. 

His boyfriend's soft lips had touched his.

After a sweet second that lasted an eternity but still not long enough, Yukhei's eyes shot open. Mark was standing right in front of him, his flushed face glowing in the flickering candle light.

"Yukhei, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me to make me think such nonsense. It's probably all pre-exam pressure."

Yukhei smiled and gently, very gently, caressed the boy's cheek.

"Promise me you won't watch horror movies without me anymore."

Mark's scrunched his nose and giggled so adorably his smitten boyfriend's heart skipped ten beats.

"I promise."

The Chinese cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't believe in empty promises." He wrapped his arms around Mark's tiny waist and pulled him closer. "We have to seal it with a kiss."

Blushing even harder, Mark giggled again, a sweet sound cuter than anything Yukhei had ever heard.

"We have to indeed."

Smiling, Yukhei gently lifted Mark's chin with two fingers and planted a kiss on his soft lips. For a moment, all candles dimmed as if holding a collective breath – love shone brighter than they could ever hope to.   
  


**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's it! *laughs nervously*
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this drabble. if you did, leave me a kudos, please. 
> 
> any feedback would be more than appreciated! <33
> 
> want more lumark? we all do. check out my other lumark work – i'm lovin' it (and you a lil' but)! it's a much, much longer oneshot, but it's also fluffy and funny! :))
> 
> much love <33


End file.
